


Short Stories - A Way To Rant

by kiarii, onlyhereforfood



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, All in the same world, Better Than Revenge, Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Framed Suicide, Gen, Good, Hatred, High School, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, I need motivation, Jealousy, KKK jokes, Lindsey Stirling, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Murder, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Personal Experience, Rant?, Slow Updates, Suicide, Taylor Swift - Freeform, bad, bullet, give me love, shatter me, the dirty, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarii/pseuds/kiarii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforfood/pseuds/onlyhereforfood
Summary: Short Stories.Basically a way for me to get my emotions out. Most of these were made in late 2017/early 2018.WARNING: SUICIDE. MENTAL DISORDERS. ABUSE.





	1. Oh no! - Short story based off of Bullet by Hollywood Undead

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT making fun of any serious topics. Most of these are personal experiences/problems that have happened to me or a friend.

Mia had never been thought of as the one person who would commit suicide. Her legacy was just too great, so great that no one would ever expect a tragic ending for the teenager. Her close friends recall her weird hobby of finding ways to “fly”, or glide. She would engineer different materials together and jump off the roof, not caring if she broke a bone or not. Mia was known around the school as the “engineer”, the kid really smart in math but maybe not so smart in thinking ahead. She was always positive, upbeat, and never missed a step in life.  
But what they didn’t know was her hatred for life. Her deep, dark depression she had been struggling with ever since her father died. The face she put on for other people was just that - a face. Her father’s dream was to find a way to fly without the use of electronics and technology. Of course, Mia thought it would be a good idea to continue off of her father’s work. In reality, she did of course think of the consequences of trying out her creations. Death, injury, paralyzation - but she didn’t care. In fact, she kind of… hoped it would happen. When she was alone, she would sit on the roof with a pack of pills found in the medicine cabinet and a bottle of alcohol. She always wanted to be with her dad. While her step-mother was a splendid woman, Mia just didn’t find a liking to her.  
Then, she was pushed over. One night, she ran up to the roof, having enough of the words and actions people could do to hurt her. She was done. One bottle of hard liquor later, and she was standing at the edge. The wind in her face, the sight of the ground 8 stories below, the temptation gave in. She felt herself slowly fall, farther and farther from where she previously stood. But right before she hit the ground, regret filled her gut. Knowing this is where she would come to an end, she closed her eyes and braced for impact.  
The future inventor was dead, never to see the light of her glory she would have proposed onto the world.


	2. Ha. Ha. Ha. - Short story inspired by Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift

Ryan was an okay guy. He had some friends, maybe a couple enemies, and a love interest. He was the average guy. The only problem was some of his friends. They consisted of his exes, people who liked him, and just some regular people. This really caused a problem with his girlfriend, Myra, as she was very overprotective and easily jealous. A girl, known around as Zeya, had an obsession with Ryan. They were supposed to get together at the beginning of the year, but over the summer Ryan had met Myra and they fell in love. Zeya was absolutely pissed, and decided to use Ryan’s friend Gary as a rebound.   
Myra and Gary shared some of the same classes. When Ryan told Myra that Zeya had been flirting with him, she became pissed and decided to finally tell Gary he had been used as a rebound. Myra and Gary talked all night, including over the phone and over Facebook. The next day, Gary made a scene, yelling at Zeya that she was a whore, and no one could ever love her. Ryan, knowing who had told Gary, confronted his girlfriend. She told him that she had a conversation with him and that this was something Gary thought he should do.  
The next morning, Zeya was found hanging by a noose from her ceiling. The person to have found her was her father, who immediately knew Zeya would never even think about suicide. But, all the evidence was there. She had commited suicide.  
Or at least, so they thought. Little did they think to check her fingers, which had light bruises on them from restraint.


	3. Strange Outcomes - Short story inspired by The Good, The Bad and the Dirty by P!ATD

All across Symphony High, everyone knew their names. They knew their faces. And most importantly, they knew what trouble they were.  
Kirstine, Kyle, and Koramina were known around as the three K’s. Of course, a lot of KKK jokes arose from this but the joke became so old it eventually died out.   
Kirstine was the oldest. Being a junior, you’d expect her to be a little less immature. This was… not the case. She was also the oldest child in her family, and while her parents thought of her as a great role model for being a good student, she followed a different path at school. She is known for throwing dirty jokes around like it’s nothing.  
Kyle was the only guy in the group, an definitely the youngest. His major immaturity wasn’t surprising, him being a freshman, but one thing that stood out about him was his green hair and british accent. Completely different than what you’d expect from a guy named “Kyle”. He’s known for being a good kid in the group, and only following them because he has no friends.  
Koramina used to be a good student. Keyword, ‘used’. Koramina went into her freshman year with straight A’s and a great reputation. And then, her sophomore year comes around. No one knows what pushed the girl over, but she came back with pink hair and sleeve tattoos. Now, she gets into fights and is definitely Kyle’s wing-wo?-man, since the guy definitely doesn’t have the balls to talk to a girl. Koramina is known for always getting suspended and talking back to teachers - and people admire her for doing it. She’s the one kid who will always speak out against something she doesn’t agree with.  
Little did anyone else know, Kirstine would grow to own a huge business, Kyle would be an amazing foreign translator, fluent over 45 languages,, and Koramina would be a spy for the US government. What strange outcomes, wouldn’t you agree?


	4. Let it out - Inspired by SHATTER ME by Lindsey Stirling

Tired, and ashamed of herself, Peyton trudged over to her fridge. She felt her mental state decrease with every bite, and her habit grow worse. It’s starting to keep her up at night. People noticed it too; even her boyfriend was questioning her, and he’s the person who understands her most. The fact is, she never told anyone about her habit. Her disorder. The thing that would ruin her reputation and throw off her relationship. Quite frankly, she wanted to hide it until it went away… which, hasn’t happened yet. Peyton grew up with a serious eating disorder, which made her gain weight. Lots of it. To save her life, she had to undergo surgeries and therapy to ease her disorder and to help her lose weight. She soon moved away from her childhood town and created a new life for herself; one that didn’t include her disorder.   
She munched on some chips as she sat down on the couch. She began thinking… and, thinking hard. Her stomach felt full, but her mind didn’t. She was now caught in a battle with herself; finish the newly opened bag of chips or go to bed. Peyton forced herself to get off the couch and put the bag back into the cupboard. She could feel herself struggle to walk away from the bag of chips.   
A couple months later, Peyton was looking at a video of… her? She narrowed her eyes at her best friends phone, in which said best friend was looking at her with a disappointed look. “Is there… something you’d like to tell me, girly?” Peyton gulped as she watched the video of herself chow down food like a maniac. And a lot of it too. Who took it, and where?!  
Peyton could feel the tears flooding out of her eyes. Why? Why does her past keep coming back to haunt her? She lowered her head and covered her eyes with her hands. “Peyton?” Kelsey, being very worried, put her hand on the side of Peyton’s head. “What’s going on? What have you not told us?” Of course, sitting right next to Kelsey was Peyton’s boyfriend, Jack, and Peyton’s twin sister Paige. Jack pondered for a second before an idea popped into his head.  
“Hey… I remember Paige saying something about someone having an eating disorder, could it be that…?” Paige closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling guilty. He trailed off as Peyton started sobbing. The crying girl nodded her head in response to him, scared of his reaction. Jack felt a weight on his heart. The girl he was madly in love with had finally told him her deepest, darkest secret. And it was worse than he could imagine. Peyton felt herself be scooped up into his embrace.  
“Shh…. it’s okay… your secret's safe with us….” Paige smiled, an idea popping into her head.  
“Hey, if it makes anything better, I’ll say this happened before I dyed my hair brown. I’ll take the blame for it, since it’s something I’d do. Okay?” Peyton rose her head and smiled, giggling at her sister. Paige smiled back at her.  
“At least I know who my true friends are.”


End file.
